Nonie Cissus
40px|right|link=:Category:Rebels|Rebel |image=file:Nonie_Cissus_Final.png |caption=Nonie's Headshot for the HHH December 2018 Contest |story=Echo and Narcissus |role=Narcissus |powerfulqualities=Powerful, Brave, Shy |age=15 |alignment= |roommate=Faelle Sugarstone |heartsdesire="I wish to be, well, more confident. I feel as though being overly confident will make me vain like my father, but I'm terribly shy and can't seem to find the right level of confidence..." |magictouch="I can mesmerize anyone if they look at my face. I'm not sure if it's magic, or simply that I'm very pretty like my father, but people always stop to stare." |romancestatus="I'm worried people will only like me for my looks, so I haven't had any committed relationships before..." |cursesmoment="Whether it's in a mirror or a body of water, I can't help but find myself staring at my own reflection whenever I see it. I try to look away, but it's as if I'm mesmerizing myself." |favsubject="I would have to say it's Grimmnastics. I love to run around and practice the skills I can use in my hunts, and when I'm hot and sweaty no one comments on my face..." |leastfavsubject="Princessology. My father signed me up for it behind my back, but I could really care less about learning to do my makeup and look pretty..." |bffea="Electra Febe has been my friend since we were little, but she invited me here for a reason and I hope to make more friends soon!" }} One might imagine that the child of Narcissus himself might be just as vain as he was, but you would be wrong, for Nonie Cissus is anything but! She is Wallpacapaca's 9th character on the Portal and she was created for the High Heels Hexing/High Heels From Hell December 2018 Contest! Biography Personality If you were simply judging by who's the loudest in a room, you would likely completely miss Nonie. Soft spoken and always hiding under a hood, Nonie is a kind soul who's always willing to help others through thick and thin. While she's always trying her hardest not to be as vain and self centered as her father, Nonie does slip up some times. Just as it's in the blood of sorceresses to do magic, it's unfortunately in her blood to be obsessed with beauty. While she may not tell you off if you comment on her beauty, she does tend to shy away compliments. Whether that stems from her shy demeanor or her constant want to break free of her destiny is up for debate, but regardless it's clear that Nonie is always trying her best at least. And it isn't just in shying away from her innate love of beauty that she tries her best. In every walk of life, she works hard. School, hunts, jobs, you name it, she's put 100% of herself into it! Appearance While traditionally beautiful, with olive skin and blonde hair, Nonie typically tries not to care about her appearance. It's rare to find her not wearing a hood to cover her face, as well as to see her putting on more makeup than just a basic red lipstick. She tends to wear more athletic clothes, and given that she's a skilled huntress it makes sense. From hoodies to hiking boots, Nonie is not your typical girly girl! However if there's one traditionally feminine thing she enjoys, it has to be flowers. She places them in her hair and all over her clothes, a little nod to the story that could have been. Fairy tale – Echo and Narcissus The Story from 's Point of View Despite loving the fact that her story would allow her to hunt for the rest of her life, Nonie is not too keen on the whole breaking hearts and wasting away to nothing but a flower by the age of 25. Well, give or take a few years, it's not exactly clear what age her story would come to an end by, but the bottom line is that Nonie is not into it at all. While she does understand that she was gifted with innate beauty that can captivate any man or woman, she also wants to be able to love others as much, if not more, than she loves herself! Thus, Nonie has decided that she would rather rebel against her fate. While some much needed loathing against her father might have contributed to this decision, the bottom line is that she wants to choose who she loves, and not cause so much pain in others! History Life before school wasn't easy nor hard for Nonie. Aside from having to make sure her flower of a father got enough sunlight and water to continue staring at himself in the lake beside their house, her life was full of nothing. Aside from occasionally hanging out with her friend Electra and going on hunts together, Nonie mainly stayed at home and cursed every mirror she ever came across. When Electra went off to school, Nonie became increasingly more and more bored with her mundane life, and eventually decided to pack up her belongings and join her friend. Now, she's learned of a world far bigger than the pond that her father can't stop staring into, and has decided to rebel against fate and choose her own destiny! Relationships Family Narcissus :Nonie doesn't hate her father, but she doesn't love him either. To Narcissus, having his daughter be as beautiful as he is his only priority, and has attempted to force useless beauty tips and tricks down her throat. Nonie, on the other hand, would care more to learn all of her father's hunting skills, which he refuses to show. Perhaps it's because he's a flower now and can no longer hunt, or maybe it's because to him, the looks were always more important, but he never shows her what she wants to learn from him. As a result, their relationship has become strained, but Nonie still tries hard not to hate him. Friends Electra Febe :Childhood friends and hunting partners is the best way to describe these strong young girls! Being one of, if not the first friend Electra made when she was found by civilization, these two are as close as friends can get before they cross the line into romance, though it's been theorized around their hometown that the two might have engaged in something before. :It was actually thanks to Electra that Nonie found out about Ever After High and the choices she had in her future. With luck, this school won't be the end of either of their stories! Romance Current Status :At the moment, Nonie is too worried that others may only like her for her looks, so she has stayed away from having committed relationships. That said, if someone can prove they like her for who she is, than perhaps they might hold the key to unlock her heart! Enemies Current Status :Given how soft spoken she is, it's not surprising no one can remember her long enough to become her enemy. Pet Current Status :At the moment, Nonie does not have a pet. Her father would never allow her one given there's no way it could ever be as beautiful as them, but now that she's on her own, Nonie wishes to get a companion to spend her days with! Gallery File:DevHeelHHHdec2018.png|Hells/Hex Heel shoe based off of Guinevere Garr-Goyle from The Monster Lab. Notes * Nonie was created for the December 2018 High Heels From Hell/High Heels Hexing competition * She was created in November of 2018, and is wallpacapaca's 26th EAH OC overall, despite being his fourth posted here on the Portal * Her name, Nonie, means Purple Flower Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Narcissus Category:HighHeelHexingDec2018 Category:Wallpacapaca